


how do you start again?

by simp4oikawasear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkwardness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simp4oikawasear/pseuds/simp4oikawasear
Summary: how do you leave everything in the past and forgive, how do you act like nothing happened and move on with life?tobio didn't know. all he knew was that the people standing in front of him looked like they needed a hug.or my take on iwaoikage soulmates where your soulmate can hear the music you're listing to.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	1. one. tooru

**Author's Note:**

> this will all be in lowercase so if that makes you uncomfortable sorry,,, also like bear with me,, i'm still learning how to make my writing better- oh and i don't have a beta reader or anything so there might be some spelling and grammar errors so again please just bear with me!

**tooru**

how do you tell the person you’re supposed to love with your whole heart that you were wrong, that you didn’t mean it, that it was going to be alright if you just trusted again. tooru didn’t know, he had fucked up to the point of no coming back and he didn’t know how to fix it, he knew that actions spoke louder than words but what do you do when you use actions not words. you don’t. and he knew it. he knew that whatever relationship he might have with either of the two people made for him, that it would be strained, that no amount of apologizing and crying and sobbing would ever fix it.

he had messed up. 

one swing of the arm and he was sobbing into his pillow just hours later, it took a lot to figure out what the young boy was to him. those long nights listening to the music he liked blasting in his ears for tooru and hajime to listen in and smile fondly at the soft tune. how could neither of them know that the young bright eyed boy who followed the two around like a lost puppy would be their boy. it took a brush of the arm as tobio fled from the scene obviously spooked. it took that split second where tobio and hajime brushed arms for that spooked look turned to fear and just like that he was gone. out the door and down the street before they could get him.

from that day on, they didn’t hear those soft tunes from him, in fact they didn’t even see him. a glace in the hall, a look in volleyball and off they were. the younger boy wouldn’t even go and talk to them after they started playing the music they had heard him play hundreds of times. nothing. 

it felt like two seconds since that moment. but it was more like two months. all of the sudden they were standing in front of  _ the  _ school, the one that followed tooru in him dreams, the one he saw there almost and must as he saw  _ the _ moment, the one where he fucked up to the point of no more, the nightmare that followed him like tobio once did.

he pushed that thought to the back of his head and put on a bright smile, like all his problems would melt away at a new school, like yobio was his tobio, like the young boy he adored was back by his side following him and hajime.

“well this is it hajime, we made it,” he paused to look at the olive toned male standing next to him, “we’re going to be stuck here for the next three years.” 

hajime glanced at him before speaking, “stop being sappy shittykawa it  _ is not _ like we’re leaving the country.”

tooru screeched before pulling that dumb fake pout that never even made hajime blink, “mean iwa-chan! is that anyway to treat your lovely boyfriend and soulmate?!”

hajime snorted, his eyes sparkling that little bit from the familiar actions of his slightly younger boyfriend, “it is when he’s younger than you,” a stupid and challanging smile fell onto his face as he started running. tooru’s mouth hung low before slightly barking out a “come back here” and chasing after the shorter.

and just like that, their first day was over, they had survived, hajime waiting at the gates of the school for tooru and they walked home, hands linked as tooru blabbed on and on about all the girls looking at him and class and about one of his many volleyball rants. hajime smiled fondly, he enjoyed that tooru filled the silence so he didn’t have to.

they walked to tooru’s home, a home that was just as much of a home to hajime as it was to tooru. after greeting oikawa-san the two boys went up to tooru’s room to do homework which just ending with the two cuddling on tooru’s soft bed.

“hajime?” the other boy hummed to signal that he was listening, “do you think tobio will forgive me? forgive us?” 

hajime pulled away from tooru’s back and leaned over his upper body to look at his boyfriend before speaking, “i don’t know tooru, but i sure hope so,” with that he peaked his lips and got off the bed. “i’m going to get going tooru, i have to help my mom with bringing the new table in,” he leaned down to start gathering his bag and supplies, “you better go to sleep early tonight, that means to listing to music all night.” he walked back over to the bed to give tooru a kiss before disappearing through tooru’s closed bedroom door.


	2. two. tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recap:  
> if you don't remember the first chapter was in tooru's point of view after he hit tobio which followed him and his regret of his past actions into the first day of him and hajime's day at high school. also just for refence if you didn't get it from the little summary below this will be before the first chapter!
> 
> it always confused tobio, the fact that every volleyball practice he would hear the loud -and in his opinion bad- music force it's way through the old and breaking speakers only to hear the two echoes from his soulmates listening to the same music at the same time. but he didn't have to understand, all he had to do was play their favorite music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks sjhkjhfjhd they mean the world to me!! 
> 
> THIS BIT IS IMPORTANT TO THE LAYOUT AND THE STORY SO PLEASE READ SO YOU CAN HAVE A BASIC UNDERSTANDING OF WHY I DO WHAT I DO:  
> i will be leaving recaps before each chapter about the last chapter because i myself sometimes have trouble remembering and i've never had an author leave one on the top of the chapter so i just think it'll be helpful for all of us instead of making you reread the whole book to understand the next chapter. if it isn't helpful and just confuses you please let me know and since i don't really have a posting schedule and i hope to get at least one chapter out a week it might just be easier to have a little refresh before each new chapter. the chapter title will have the person we follow for the chapter as well as it being repeated at the beginning of the chapter if you were confused on that. and finally i am aware that sometimes i switch out of thrid-person to first-person and so on and i am working on that so if it doesn't make sense please let me know so i can clarify any confusion, if one person is confused there is at least one other person confused so don't be afraid to speak up about that!

**tobio**

music would always force itself out of the old broken down speakers the funny thing is, every time he was in that gym with music playing he would hear it and two little echoes of the song playing. it was almost comical that every time he was there in volleyball practice his soulmates were listening to the same thing at the same time. he didn’t think much of it, other than it be a little odd he thought it was quite nice to know that even if the had to listen to the same crappy music they were at least listening to it together. it didn’t matter that he did know who they were or even really understood that they could be living across the world, what mattered to tobio was that somewhere out there his soulmates were looking out for him, even if the way was a song. it didn’t matter that he didn’t have a mark from his soulmates sprawled across his skin yet, it didn’t matter how long it might take, all that mattered was that they were there for him and that one day he would get those beautiful marks from them.

he always thought it was nice that his grandfather liked the same music as his two soulmates, it made it easy for him since he was always listening to his grandfather blast it and could always borrow it from the man. in turn whenever he wasn’t listening to the music that the others loved one of them would always play it softly in the background and tobio adored that about them, they had always been so caught up in the music that when tobio wouldn't play it, they would play it for each other. he thought that is was adorable.

he had always had this hope in him, deep down that his soulmates would be there, that his soulmates would be okay with him, that his people, his two people would want to protect him from his past and from everything wrong with the world. he wanted them to be there for him, to be able to know his ins and outs. to know what it meant when he curled his toes in his shoes or messed with his nails. he wanted his people just to simply. be his. and it didn’t matter how many silly crushes he had on people, he knew that they were his and he was there’s it always kept his going and that bright blue sparkle in his eyes intact.

he wasn’t sure how the music thing worked but he thought it was cool, he like the thought that his soulmates -his people- could hear whatever he was listening to, he liked the idea that if one of them had a bad day and they knew it, they could turn on their favorite music, no matter how far apart they were, the could always help each other out. it was an important idea to tobio, he made sure to almost always shower them if his grandfather’s and their favorite music. and he longed for the day where he could get that mark, one that would represent both of his people, the one that would mean enough of something to them to mean something to him even if he didn’t understand it. it meant something so important to him. and he loved that. he might not know them yet, but he loved them too, i didn’t matter who they were, he was just in love with the ideas of them, one of them taller than him, maybe both, i didn’t matter what they looked like or what they really even liked but if it was important enough to them it would always be important enough to tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like you all know where i'm going with the grandfather thing being put in there but i won't confirm anything until next chapter, so if you're right or wrong you won't know until next update. again sorry this is so short and oddly compact i've been busy but i wanted to write something for this even if i's short! y'know i kinda hate how i did the first chapter and i lost my notes for this book but i have other notes for my other works in the making but that's okay we can figure this out together, thank you for reading! comments, kudos and bookmarks mean the world to me and i would love to hear any thoughts you have about the book or my writing style!!


	3. three. tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recap: tobio had always felt very strongly about music, it always made him happy to hear his grandfather play the music he loves and he always felt overjoyed to hear his soulmates play the same music back, the really wanted to meet them, the people made just for him.
> 
> he had heard something, he had actually heard music for the first time in two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait,, i started on new antidepressants and sleeping pills and it's just made me feel really off,,, and i've been trying to spend more time with my girlfriend,, but i finally figured out where this is gong so be ready,,, if i know what's happening then it won't follow that at all but that doesn't matter much-

**tobio**

it was that day again, the one that haunted his mind after he lost his hearing, the one where his soulmate pulled his hand back to hit him. his hearing was always poor but it didn’t help with the strong blow to the face. his hearing which once sounded more like everything was being said underwater or like fog for your ears was now at least ten times worse. until later in his first year - the same year as the blow to his face - it was gone. to let out his anger he had stopped listening to music to spite the older two but he had regretted it so much now, it was the end of his first year and he was trying so hard to figure out sign language, and now he thought he wasn’t going to hear anything ever again. 

by the start of his second year he knew how to sign but that didn’t make it any easier for him or anyone around him who struggled picking up the new form of communication. it was one faithful day where he heard music. it was scary. he had heard something -  _ he had heard something _ \- excitedly he tugged on kunimi’s jacket and quickly wrote if music was playing, kunimi read over the part and looked at the younger boy and shook his head. it was puzzling, how was he hearing something? really anything at all? he couldn’t figure it out. it couldn’t have been his mind pawning through his memories and bringing back new songs since he had never heard this one before. he knew it wasn’t in his imagination since the song was clearly pop - something he didn’t like - and in english - something he didn’t know - so he was confused. he didn’t know how he could hear something, anything. but he brushed it off and signed a quick ‘thank you’ to kunimi before getting back to his class work.

thats when he decided, he had to talk to his grandfather about hearing something, the older man would have to know what was going on. 

as soon as volleyball was done for the day tobio was out the door, he had been thinking about hearing a song for the whole day and just wanted to excitedly tell his grandfather. 

but after the little conversation the two had, tobio wasn’t as excited, in fact he really wasn’t excited at all from what his grandfather had said. 

“ _ ya know how soulmates can hear what music each other are listening to, i think what you’re hearing is your soulmates listening to music not you,” _ tobio was definitely not happy with that information, he  _ did not _ want anything to do with them and they  _ did not _ want anything to do with them. it was as simple as that. if he wasn’t ever going to hear anything unless it was from their ears, he really had half a mind to just cut off his ears. not like it would actually stop him from hearing the music they listen to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's super short- i'm really sorry about that,, i was having trouble with this chapter and normally i make my chapters around 700 words just because i have trouble writing for a super long period of time and i can never remember anything but i just wanted to update for my little disappearance- oH and to anyone reading this who has a good band they like to listen to for writing pLease tell me,,, i can't listen to more artic monkeys,, my neighbors are starting to get mad-

**Author's Note:**

> i know this chapter is a bit short and feels a bit flat but i wanted to post it before i forgot to. thanks for reading! i would love to hear your thoughts on this so far and i look forward to see you next chapter!!


End file.
